Bane's Revenge
by Windrises
Summary: Bane tries to get the citizens of Gotham to turn against Bruce Wayne by telling them family secrets that even Bruce didn't know.


Note: Batman is not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Bruce Wayne was excited to sleep in, but Alfred Pennyworth woke him up. Bruce asked "Why did you wake me so early Alfred?"

Alfred said "Today's important."

Bruce replied "The only important days I have are when the Bat Signal is in the sky and there's no Bat Signal yet."

Alfred said "You have a important event to go to today."

Bruce asked "Do you really think I need to go?"

Alfred answered "The event is about you."

Bruce asked "What's going on today?"

Alfred said "A statue of you is being presented in a few hours."

Bruce replied "Okay. I'll get ready for it."

A few hours later Bruce went to the middle of the city to see the statue being presented. Mayor Adam East said "Thank you for coming citizens of Gotham. We're here for a statue that the person who has donated more money to charity than anybody else in Gotham. Get ready to applaud him and be jealous of him. The person is Bruce Wayne."

Bruce stood up onstage and said "Thank you for making a statue of me. I was planning on spending Alfred's retirement fund to get one of these statues, but since you already made one Alfred might be able to retire someday."

Alfred asked "Really?"

Bruce said "Maybe when you're 100 which is only a few years away. I'm joking. It's closer than that." Bruce pretended to be a immature jerk so people wouldn't suspect that he's Batman, but sometimes he felt guilty about it.

Mayor Adam East was about to show the statue to the crowd, but he whispered "There's a problem."

Bruce asked "What's wrong?"

Mayor Adam East said "A big muscle dude is standing in front of the statue."

Bruce replied "Get the police. Please excuse me." Bruce started running to his car to get his Batman costume.

Bane walked onstage and said "Greetings crowd. For years Gotham has honored the Wayne family as heroes, but I'm here to tell you that their family history is full of crime and lies."

Batman arrived onstage. The crowd started to cheer. Batman asked "What are you doing Bane?"

Bane said "It's time for you and the entire city of Gotham to know how bad the Wayne family is.

Batman angrily replied "I know everything about them and they never did anything bad."

Bane gleefully asked "Do you know what Bruce Wayne's grandfather did?" Batman never got a chance to meet his grandfather. He was worried about the stuff that Bane knew.

Bane said "Tony Wayne, the grandfather of the fool the city made a statue out of, used to be the biggest crime boss in Gotham. He felt that money was the most important thing in the world and he felt that crime was the best way to get it so he had his wife, parents, and siblings become robbers. They managed to steal over sixteen million dollars in months."

Batman angrily replied "Stop telling your lies."

Bane said "I'm reading a book about Gotham's history. Of course you and these gullible citizens never bothered to read that. I like to educate myself after working in the gym for hours a day."

Batman asked "What else did Bruce's grandfather do?"

Bane said "He had a son named Thomas Wayne. Thomas refused to take part in Tony's reign of crime so Tony never visited him ever again. Thomas became a businessman, but with stolen money that he inherited from Tony. Everything Thomas Wayne had and now everything Bruce Wayne has comes from a long running crime wave." The crowd was very surprised by what Bane told them. Batman was disappointed that his grandfather was a bad person.

Batman replied "Thomas Wayne and his wife were heroes. You seem to ignore that part."

Bane said "They may not of stolen the money themselves, but they still used money that they legally shouldn't have."

A woman walked onstage. Batman said "This isn't a place for citizens to stand."

The woman replied "I'm Marnie Chill, the daughter of Joe Chill."

Batman angrily said "Your dad shot Bruce Wayne's parents."

Marnie Chill replied "He had to in order to end the crime wave that the Wayne family started. After Bane gets rid of Bruce Wayne revenge will finally be brought to Gotham."

Batman asked "What do you want?"

Bane said "Citizens of Gotham if you arrest Bruce Wayne and let me destroy the statue you'll never have to deal with the crimes the Wayne family has caused for decades."

Mayor Adam East replied "You can destroy the statue, but leave Bruce alone. He's a good guy."

Bane said "Well at least I get to destroy this horrible looking statue." Bane smashed the statue apart. The crowd was confused about how to act. Some of them were mad at Bane for destroying the statue, but some people cheered.

Batman punched Bane so Bane kicked Batman a mile away. Bane had to get to a truck and drive for a few minutes to get to where Batman landed. Bane said "I went easy on you Batman. I could of told the crowd that I know you're Bruce Wayne. I had to become a vigilante to put an end to the Wayne family. Your grandfather stole so much from my family that I had nothing as a kid so I'm going to make sure that you have nothing now." Bane stepped on Batman which hurt. After that Bane threw Batman into quicksand. Bane ran away. Batman had a device in his utility belt that protected him from quicksand so he managed to escape from the quicksand.

Batman got on his Bruce Wayne outfit and was going to drive home, but he noticed that his mansion was broken apart. Bruce asked "What happened Alfred?"

Alfred said "Bane threw me out of the mansion and destroyed it."

Bruce replied "Bane's a literal pain in the back, but maybe I don't deserve my mansion. Do I deserve anything Alfred?"

Alfred said "Your grandfather did steal the money that paid for this mansion, but everything after that was paid for by the hard work of your parents and you Master Wayne. Bane is bringing up outdated crimes to make you look bad and to make him look good."

Bruce said "The Wayne family had a bad past so I'll make sure the Wayne family has a great future."

The next day Bane was playing around with the money that he stole from Bruce Wayne's mansion. Bane said "I took advantage of the gullibility of Gotham's citizens to ruin Bruce Wayne's life. The Wayne family never robbed my family. I just like making Bruce feel guilty."

Batman sarcastically said "I appreciate how humble you are."

Bane replied "I ruined your reputation. People won't trust the Wayne family anymore. I'll get rid of you and make sure you're remembered as the grandson of Gotham's former crime boss."

Batman said "Actually I'm going to have you sent Arkham Asylum so people know that you have a reputation of being crazy."

Bane replied "I'm not crazy Bruce. I'm stronger and even smarter than you. My past failures are embarrassing mistakes I'll never make again. Prepare to face the end of your legacy." Bane punched Batman across the room. Bane kicked Batman several times. Bane said "You need to make the fight more fun for me Batman. Fight back so I can feel like I worked hard after I've ended you."

Batman sarcastically said "I'm sorry if you're bored Bane. I should of brought a TV and snacks so you can have a party."

Bane replied "You actually helped me come up with a great idea Batman. After I get rid of you I'll break all of your enemies out of Arkham Asylum and have the biggest celebration Gotham has ever had." Bane kicked Batman into a wall. Batman punched Bane in the face. Bane asked "Do you actually think that would defeat me? The only part of it that hurts is how cold your glove is. You need to reheat your gloves after fighting Mr. Freeze."

Batman said "The advice won't matter if you crush me."

Bane replied "I love driving you batty, but I think it's time to end this game forever." Bane was about to crush Batman, but he started feeling weak. Bane said "I feel weaker than I've felt in years."

Batman said "Months ago I made a antidote to return your strength to average. I put the antidote on you yesterday. It takes a day for it to work."

Bane wanted to crush Batman, but he felt to weak to fight him anymore. Batman punched Bane to the ground. Bane said "I thought I was stronger and smarter than you Bruce, but you proved me wrong for both of those things. I would respect you for that if you weren't my most bothersome rival."

Bruce Wayne lived at a small house while his mansion was re-built. A month later the statue of Bruce Wayne was re-built. Bruce said "I'm surprised that you made another one considering what my grandfather did."

Mayor Adam East replied "Me and the rest of the city decided that you should be judged on what you've done, not what your grandfather did. You've donated so much that you're a hero to the city. I wish there were more people like you and Batman."

Bruce said "Well the city doesn't need more Batmans, but it would be better than more Banes."

Mayor Adam East replied "If more Banes come I'll to load up on my Bane Repellent Bat Spray."


End file.
